


The real FBI

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Agramon, Crossover, Demon of Fear, FBI, Haunted Houses, Hunter and the FBI solve crimes, Hunters & Hunting, Revealing that supernatural is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: The FBI team BAU has been searching for over two months for an unsub, who can for many murders of dead women with special vampire and sectarian tendencies. The case is almost at a lost, when suddenly the some mysterious informant calls with new information...





	1. The real FBI

#  The real FBI

 

JJ was hurried into the conference room, even still she was holding a cell phone to his ear, and her blond hair was fluttering behind her.

“You know about Oklahoma and Missouri?!” She wondered.

“Yes, and Colorado,” there was a confirmation from an unsub caller.

“About Colorado, but there was no such murder,” She said and ran into the conference room, where the whole team was already ready. “Hold on, I'll give you loud,” She asked, switching to the speaker.

“Yeah, hello everyone,” JJ's mysterious informant greeted the whole team.

“Hello I am Aaron Hotchner, Head of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, me and my entire team have the opportunity to hear you. Supposedly you have some information about the unknown subject, the offender we've been searching for over two months,” Hotch took up the words and with one gesture he suggested to Garcia that she find the caller by her skills.

“Well, I have no more information about the perpetrator than about his victims, including the last one,” was the answer. Meanwhile, what Hotch tried to keep the conversation going, Rossi focused on the voice. Mysterious informant was a man, quite a young man. If he had to guess, someone under the age of 30.

“About Elizabeth Parker,” Hotch thought, but he was wrong.

“No, about Mrs. Lily Bell,” an unsub informant said.

“About Mrs. Lily Bell?”

“Yeah, Miss Lily Bell who lived in Colorado. That's far enough, but it doesn't matter. She has two wounds on her neck, curled and wrinkled as a juice paper box with a straw, but salted and peppered as if the perpetrator wanted to cook to eat her. In addition, she dressed in such rags, I guess imitation of the 15th century, and hands is inscribed again a few words in Latin as it was with others victim. This time, if I can translate, the offender says: _“She died young, she would be beautiful in her lifeless life.”_ In addition, it was locked. The killer had to get over the balcony, which had to be quite challenging if one realizes that I'm on the sixth floor,” the caller began to explain, as if he had spoken about his everyday routine at work. They knew that tone, they were using it, too, so some conscientious policeman? Morgan thought.

But Hotch was interested in another thing. “It was locked. The killer had to get over the balcony,” He repeated incredulously. “You are in a crime scene!” he realized.

“Yeah man. I am in her apartment, standing above the deceased,” and the whole team froze as the command, but the unsub informant continued. Hotch glanced at Garcia after the confirmation, but she nodded that the caller was telling the truth. “Hahaha, but don't worry, I'm professional, I wear gloves. I know how you all of the cops are fond of these forensic stupidity. I had a cousin, he was a forensic guy and always came up with some funny storyline from work, but what was even more fun than all the stories was his sweater...” Rossi grinned. JJ's informant was so socially awkward and inconsistent as was Reid. Morgan was confused. That mysterious caller was used to talking about murders and such things, he was used to move on the scene of the crime, but if he was not a cop, then maybe it was just another option or not? But Morgan didn't like that.

Over the phone it could hear rustling and opening drawers. “Oh, that's interesting. you know _The Bar Black, when stars fall?”_

“Sure, the tickets from that bar were found at Samantha and Grace victims 1. and 3.,” Reid nodded his head.

“So our dear Lily ticket has it too, so I guess if I was you I will be to start with it, but it's your job,” an informant suddenly tried to finish this conversation quickly.

 _No, wait, who are you? How is it that you know so much?_ Emily wanted to know, but before he could say anything, took the word again Hotch: “Thank you for your help, analysis, wisdom, and that you have called. We are very grateful to you, but if we can, we would still ask you for your further cooperation, you are very well informed about the case and your help would really be useful if it didn't bother you,” he tried to keep this suspicious caller.

“It wouldn't bother me, but I don't intend it. To hunt people is not my field. However…” The mysterious informant paused for a moment. Again, there was a rustling sound, and when he came back again, it was to know that he read: “ _Amusement park closes because of the six missing persons who have disappeared in strange circumstances in a haunted house that has already had one unfortunate accident._ It looks interesting, and it's less than seven miles away, so maybe I'll be around, so if you need help, then I'll call. Goodbye!” And that's what the unknown subject caller hung up leaving the FBI team in doubt.

Who was that mysterious informant? How did he know so much about their case, even more than they do? Was he an unsub who called for a feeling of greater power? However, this didn't correspond to the profile. Or was it just a civilian, a private detective that found out what he was up against is his skills? But if they did, then what was the: "hunt people is not my field", the private detective receive orders, they don't looking case in newspapers, or do they? And why did he call it anonymous, he refused to cooperate, and wanted to end it so fast? So many questions! May one know that sometimes it's better not to ask, because the truth is far more terrifying than anyone can imagine at all.


	2. Amusement park

#  Amusement park

 

Furthermore, everything went on as usual. They informed the local police about another victim, boarded the plane, where they had been discussing the case and the mysterious informant, and then rested. At the airport when they stepped out, Hotch gave his instructions. Emily and Reid going to the morgue to examine the body. Rossi was supposed to take a look at the new crime scene, and Hotch and JJ were supposed to go to the local police headquarters. Morgan didn't get a task, and that was a red alert for our African American agent. He wasn't think, that the big boss had something completely different for him.

“Morgan, can I talk to you for a moment?” Hotch took him aside.

“Sure. I don't have a task,” He nodded.

“That's because I need you somewhere else,” Hotch admitted.

“You want to send me for who called us,” Morgan suddenly understood.

“Yes. The man could be our UNSUB or at least an important witness. I want you to find out if he really went to the Amusement park, tried to find him, do interrogation and...” Hotch paused for a moment.

“And he also looked at what was with missing people on the Amusement park,” Morgan finished it for Hotch.

“Exactly. I don't think there is a big chance that the informant told us the truth about his future plans, or that there was something interesting about the amusement park, but if there was a chance, please be careful.”

“Don't worry, I will,” Morgan promised, but if he knew what was waiting for him, our policeman would insist at least not to go alone, unfortunately, nescience is sometimes sweet and sometimes dangerous.

That Amusement park was really a bit out of town, and everywhere there was a lot of people, noise, confusion, and everything. Much of everything to find someone, even if Morgan knew with certainty that the mysterious informant is here and he knew his face, let alone the way he knew nothing at all. But if that caller was there, he probably didn't lie about his interest in the case of missing people who had disappeared in the haunted house, so the best Morgan could do was start there.

So, Morgan walked through almost all the amusement park to the haunted house at the end. It wasn't such a house of plywood as any house in amusement park. This house was old, slowly falling apart, but a real brick house that was already scary in itself. If it was just in secluded, people would hesitate to go into this house with the legitimate fear of something being broken down or for reasons the possible presence of the homeless and other strange individuals. It was precisely the type of dilapidated houses, which the UNSUB often choose for their perverse games. Morgan shuddered. Even now, when already the red-and-white tape hung through the entrance in the symbol: "don't enter", but the ads were still everywhere, and beside to the house was hut made of plywood for ticket sales. Derek first came to it. It looked closed, but barely after two minutes of hanging around, two men came out of it.

One of them was very tall and lean, like Reid, and just like his younger colleague also wore black Converse sneakers. He had short brown hair and a mouse face with big ears and a pointed narrow nose. He wore jeans a green jacket, a light brown shirt with a dark brown tie. Nothing much, just poor college student. The other man was smaller, he had something with his backbone, so he still stooped on one side and he was limping. His clothes were even worse, than the young man had. Dirty, shabby here and there torn black pants, shirt and some sort of baggy gray sweater. The raven hair was long, his harsh voice was carried with a certain degree of certainty, and it was heard despite all the noise of the amusement park.

“I know that the haunted house is now inaccessible to the general public, but I can look into it. You know, that would help the article in the magazine,” the student asked the other man. But he looked at him so strangely, and then his lips broke into a wicked smile.

“So aren’t you afraid?!” He said. It was a simple and logical question in the circumstances, but why did Morgan sound like a threat?

However, the young man returned a smile and with utter unwavering determination said: “Not in the least.”

“That's what everyone says,” the other man started laughing, and his laughter was perverse and terrifying, but then he nodded. “Well boy, then, after midnight today.”

“Thank you,” the young man finally said, left and finished the absurd conversation.

“Excuse me, are you in charge of this haunted house?” our agent finally asked, outraged by what he had heard.

“Yes, somehow,” he confirmed Morgan's presumption.

“And you will let that young man go! You will let him enter the house, where people were mysteriously lost. I thought it was closed... not just the house, but the whole amusement park!” Morgan began with him, however, it didn't seem that the man takes Morgan's "attack" seriously.

“And who are you? Another journalist?!” The administrator of the haunted house asked.

“My name is Derek Morgan, FBI,” our agent sovereignly introduced himself and waved a badge.

“Oh, Mr. is a Fed,” the man said with disdain. “And he thinks, that he has law of God.”

“No, but I can put you in prison for a while, so show me at least a grain of respect and goodwill and answer me a few questions,” Morgan grunted, he would bet all the money, that this man was responsible for all those disappearances, that he was the UNSUB.

“Sure, what would you like to know?” He asked with a considerable dose of sarcasm, which Morgan, with a sigh, rather let it be.

“Why is closed only the haunted house, I read in a newspaper that the whole amusement park should be closed?” was Morgan's first question.

“It was supposed to be, but why destroying all sales? It seems that people like it. It doesn’t seem to deter a lot of people; on the contrary, some have come here because of it,” the man said.

“Like the boy...” Morgan added for him.

“Yes, like that boy, though what he does is his business. It's his decision, and I think he knows much better about what he is going on than you, sir,” the administrator of the haunted house said.

“I strongly doubt about that. I see these guys all the time, they are courageous and long for adventure, and then ends up with a broken skull. Six people have disappeared!”

“If you are so worried about this guy, maybe you therefore you should to go with him at midnight expedition,” the man said, and Morgan could not resist the idea of a wild animal, which is waiting for the next prey. The guy was weird, but Morgan didn't have the required evidence and his trained ability to read in criminals didn't really want to help out why his instincts were frantic about the alarm. One more reason why he must go to the house at midnight.


	3. The Haunted House

#  The Haunted House

 

Morgan asked even a few questions about the case to the man and other people on the amusement park, but most people didn't know anything. He also listened to the families of the missing victims, which brought him only a considerable headache, because the victims shared only considerable amount of self-confidence and they liked amusement parks and horrors films. Even the unknown informant seems to have disappeared. And somehow whole day and evening passed until midnight, and Morgan stood in front of the haunted house, but fortunately, the young man was not there. Morgan hoped, that the boy had dropped his stupid idea, but it was more of a wish. Well, but now it did not matter, if the young man was there or not, Morgan was just as determined to enter the house. He hoped he would find something in the house to show him another direction in the case, so our hero dressed warmly, grabbed a badge, a pistol, a flashlight, took a deep breath of cold night air, and walked into the house.

At first it was what he expected. A half-broken old mansion where man is simply afraid of that he will fall somewhere, or something falls on him, which is a legitimate anxiety. However, what was completely different, and it was strange, there were several graffiti on the walls, which didn't mean absurd tags, but they said: “HELP!” “HELP ME!” “GO AWAY!” “NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE HERE!” “DARKNESS IS COMING!” “HERE SURVIVE ONLY DEAD, BECAUSE DEAD CAN'T BE TERRIFIED” “DEAD CAN'T FEEL FEAR” Morgan snorted, these people in the amusement park didn't have the money to build a traditional haunted house, so they chose a dilapidated manor house, but their imagination about what should be frightened was obviously bad.

But then something changed. There were still the same words on the walls... in fact, just one word. Fear!

“FEAR!”

“FEAR, FEAR, FEAR!”

Still and all over again, even now it was no longer a graffiti made with a marker pen or spray, but it was often painted on the wall with some red to brown color or sometimes scraped back into the wall. OK, first it was just a play, embarrassing pieces of fun to scare in the haunted house, but now it wasn't that embarrassing anymore, and the inscriptions began to shout at him in a chorus of fear and power.

“FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR!”

“FEAR…”

“RAEF…”

“TIMORE…”

“TIMORE…”

“TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE!”

Morgan swallowed. This was starting to be serious, but so far our big FBI agent did not feel that fear or anxiety, perhaps just a slight concern, but it only took time to see her. Rachel McCall, the beautiful seventeen-year-old girl with stunningly blond hair and the slim figure, whose parents so much cryed for her, lay here on the old, beaten table in the living room with undercut arteries. Everywhere there was a lot of blood. She was on the table and on the ground under her, was some kind of strange ornament. If Reid had seen it, he would have known immediately what it meant, unfortunately he was not there, and Morgan could only guess that unsub had used Rachel as a sacrifice for a ritual. Great, so someone with religious or satanic delusions. Morgan became sick, not because of the terrible scene that had appeared before him, but mainly because of the pungent smell of sulfur mixed with the smell of deadly dead meat. He had seen a lot of crime scene, and he had seen even older dead body than Rachel, but this was a little different. There was something diabolical about it, something beyond his experience and reason. Still, he walked up to her.

“I'm so sorry, Rachel,” He whispered sadly and closed her dead eyes. “I don't know yet who did it to you, or why people weren’t looking for the missing people in this house, they would have to find you like that. I don't know yet what's going on here, but I promise you, that I'll find out,” He promised the dead girl and then decided to move on.

“FEAR…”

“FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR!”

“RAEF…”

“TIMORE…”

“TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE!”

„EROMIT“

„AGRAMON…“

„AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON!“

Morgan went upstairs to the second floor and once again he came across the same room, a living room that was exactly below and was the same with Rachel McCall. _Oh my God! That's impossible!_ Morgan's eyes widened and ran to her body, but it wasn't mistaken, it was Rachel again! Did he lost and go down again? But in that case, Rachel would have closed her eyes... How this was possible? He knew, Rachel didn't have a twin, so how! Morgan turned on his heel and ran down to the other body. And in his head the choir began to sound from the inscriptions signs on the walls.

“FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR!”

“TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE!”

„AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON!“

He ran down the stairs, barely he wasn't slipping on them. He ran into the living room downstairs, where lay... Elle Greenaway on the table! His old team mate, who was attacked by the unsub and almost killed, who then changed, killed another unsub, and left ABU. The whole team, including Morgan, never ceased to blame what had happened to her, and now she lay there, dead, as well as Rachel McCall. Morgan's throat dried up. How was it possible with all the saints? But the most terrible thing had yet to come.

Dead Elle moved. She turned her head to Morgan and opened her eyes. “Why did you do this to me, Derek? Why didn't you come with me then? Why didn't you guide me on the right path, when you saw, that it is some wrong with me?” She said, and at that moment Morgan felt as like if all his blood stiffened in veins. For the first time since he doing this damn job, fear dominated him. He started running again, not even knowing where, just simply away.

“FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR, FEAR!”

“TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE, TIMORE!”

„AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON, AGRAMON!“

Morgan ran furiously. His head throbbed, his heart beating his race and house as if it were a sudden endless maze of corridors and rooms. The big and powerful agent FBI only once feared so much in his life as he was now, at that time he was still a child. The child who was under the local youth center coordinator, who sexually abused him.

Suddenly, He was in this dilapidated haunted house again the child and Carl Buford pursued him, shouting: “Wait, you bastard, when I catch you! You will be fucking punish, you ungrateful brat!” And Derek tried, he was trying to escape, but he couldn't. With every step Carl Buford was closer and closer. Derek stumbled and fallen down the stairs to the cellar. His head crashed into the wall and he lost consciousness.


	4. Hunter

#  Hunter

 

Derek Morgan woke up with terrifying headache on the bed of the motel. _What? Was it all a dream, and he just had a bit of drinking too much yesterday?! No, wait, if it is so, why is he in the motel and not at home? Was he so drunk when he had a case?! No, it's not likely!_ He couldn't even recognize this room now, when he was fully awake. Nothing was there, except for the things he had when he entered the haunted house, but it didn't mean that the room was empty.

On the bedside table next to the bed was a first-aid kit with half-drawn things, and clothes and blood-stained bandages wound around. First aid that was used directly on him. He had a wrapped head and a right hand. An open laptop with a lot of paper lay on the table a few feet further. Morgan rose and walked over to it. The laptop was switched on and connected to the Internet, and on its monitor there was an article about a demon called Agramon. On the table next to laptop lay photos of the victims from police file and several of printed papers about the history of the house. Morgan would admire it as a great police job if it was police work and not one's obsession. Just in the chair beside it was a green military bag, and the contents gave it a completely different dimension. It was full of weapons, knives, pistols, shotguns, there were flares, a shovel, a couple of sacks of salt, a bottle of water in which a rosary swam, and even something that resembled a large thorn or a part of a spear.

_Great, so the whole thing wasn't just a dream, or he wasn't save by some good soul, who is interested about the case of the missing people in a haunted house, but he was probably kidnapped by unsub, when he would lose consciousness. Unsub doped him by something, frightened him, and now he's here, is not it?! But if he was kidnapped, why would unsub treat him? Why didn't unsub take his service weapon? Morgan still had it at his waist. Why didn't he take his cellphone? Why didn't unsub tie him and why he left him here alone with all this?_ Maybe unsub didn't expect to that he wake up so soon. Or he suffers from a split personality, one is a murderer and the other is trying to protect people, but one doesn't know about another. That might explain, but such a phenomenon, combined with religious delusions, was so rare that Morgan didn't really know what to think about it.

Our FBI agent continued to rummage through the bag until he encountered several fake passports, citizens and badges of various government officials, including the FBI badge. All the fake documents were the same photos of the same man. It was the young man, who Morgan saw yesterday at the amusement park, the journalist who wanted to go to the haunted house. Morgan frowned. It didn't make any sense! He put one of the proofs on the table and took photos with it on his cell phone, then called Garcia.

“Oh, you have the courage to call me! Hotch sends you somewhere, who knows where, and I didn't hear about you for days. I'm angry with you! You know, how much I was afraid about you!” she denounced his actions immediately without a greeting.

“I'm so sorry, my beautiful baby girl. I promise you, once I get home again, so I will compensate you all,” Morgan promised, but he was not sure if he'd ever get home again. That night in the haunted house was hard for him.

“Well, well, the apology accepted, so what you need from the well of all knowledge, my chocolate thunder,” Garcia immediately chattered.

“I think I have something,” Morgan began.

“You think you have something, it doesn't sound very convincing,” Morgan's favorite friend was joking.

“No, no, baby, I...” Morgan wanted Garcia to say everything. Tell her that he doesn't have anybody here, that he spent one of his darkest moments of life yesterday, and that he does not even know where he is, that he is going crazy. But it couldn't, he couldn't!

“Derek, what is wrong? You scare me!” Garcia murmured after Morgan's long pause.

“Nothing, just... I'll send you a picture and I'd like you to find out who it is and his past,” Morgan said.

“Don't you even have a name for me?”

“I have a lot of names, but they are probably fake,” Morgan nodded, as if Garcia could see him.

“Do you know, that you want to something impossible?” Garcia murmured.

“I know, sweetheart, but I kind of think you're a fairy and you can do miracles,” Morgan said.

“Well, now you got me, you got it, but it'll take a while,” Grarcia laughed and finished the conversation. Just like the call, because at that moment the door opened from the motel room and the suspect entered. Morgan didn't hesitate and immediately took him to the ground. The boy might have looked harmless, but not after Morgan seen the bag and case papers, it was cool, thoughtful, and planned, he knew Reid, and he knew that even with such a figure he could do many things.

“Hey, hey, take it easy, man. I don't want to hurt you if I wanted to hurt you, I could you left in that haunted house. I didn't want to kidnap you, and if it weren't the only way to save your neck, I wouldn't really bother. Seriously, man, no offense, but do you know how much your muscles weigh?!” the young man snarled slightly. Morgan reluctantly released his grip, because he was mollified funny remark about his weight and uncertain smile. Unsubs, with whom Morgan had met during his entire career, they didn't usually smile, certainly not when they were lying on the ground and they were caught, they were mostly bitter people who wanted revenge, not the young people who make joke in bad situation.

“I've brought something else to help you with your teeth. You've tore a few of them, when you've fallen, that's why you have headache.”

“Are you trying to tell me that, I have headache from my teeth?” Morgan grunted.

“Well, not exactly, you got hit a nice punch, but you wouldn't believe how much trouble they can cause just teeth. I had one patient, a little girl still crying and...” the young man began to splatter quickly, but he didn't even have to say any more, Morgan suddenly understood.

“You... it was you. You called us about the death of Lily Bell,” Morgan said.

“Yeah, it wasn't my case. But when I mentioned in the phone, where you would find me, when I found her, I didn't want any of the civilians investigate this haunted house,” a young man confirmed to Morgan's assumption and rose from the ground.

“Isn't your case? Civilians?” Morgan frowned. Morgan didn't like that, the young man expressed themselves as unsub. They spoke of the war of God, and that they must seek evil, to purify this land.

“Civilians, you and other people who aren't hunters,” _already in the call, the boy said that "to hunt people isn't his field," what did he mean? Hunt was another word used by unsub or behavioral analysts. Maybe he made a mistake when he released the boy. Damn it was like a swing, for a while he was pretty sure the kid was a murderer, and then he wasn't so much._

“Hunters?!” Morgan repeated and the young man sighed.

“Sit down and I'll look at your teeth,” the young man said with all seriousness, changing the subject of speech so effectively, and Morgan suddenly didn't knew, why he had obeyed him with unexpected confidence. Which was strange, given that the young man could probably kill him with the scalpel and tweezers or at least seriously hurt him. None of this happened. The boy leaned over him, stared for a moment in his mouth, then picked up the scalpel, and it hurt a little. The young man handed him a glass of water for rinsing the mouth. The whole "operation" took a moment, but Morgan felt after that much better, just hoping the kid didn't give him anything in the water, but probably not.

“And that's it, it should be a lot better, but be the same I would visit an expert,” he said, when he finished, he went to wash his hands, then sat down to his laptop. There was silence, and the boy sat and looked at Morgan, as if Morgan had decided what to do next.

“Do you know, man, that you can leave at any time?” in the end the young man broke the silence with a note that Morgan didn't expect.

“Can I?”

“Yes you can. You can go away from this room and the motel. You can go with your team and solve the pseudo vampire with them. Which I would recommend you. Or you can stay here and investigate missing people in the haunted house on your own. That's a pretty stupid option, I don't want anything to happen to you if I've done so much to save your federal ass. Yeah, I know you're from the FBI and your name is Derek Morgan, I saw your ID. But I think the worst option is that you will arrest me. You could do that too. I'm not crazy, Derek, I know how it looks like. I don't know any hunter, who would have good relations with the police, they see us like potential suspects, illegally armed individuals, credit card fraudsters, psychopaths with religious delusions and murderers... And it's sad that basically they're mostly right about it, but we aren't digging graves and burning bodies just for fun,” the young man said and Morgan swallowed. _The kid just admitted to several serious crimes or not? But why? That was strange, another thing that distinguished him from the common unsub when he was mentally ill. What he had experience, was that people with delusions were not able to connect with reality so well, they were not able to realize that others wouldn't believe them, couldn't think rationally, not be able to use their former knowledge, use them in practice. The boy, if he was mentally ill, wasn't be able to cure him, but even so he helped him. And why is he talking in plural? "We hunters," are there any more? Has this young man succumbed to some sect, crowd psychosis? But most influence of them work only when other people are in or near contact with the sect, but the young man looks like he has been driving for several weeks, months or years alone on his own._

“That's what you do: scams, buying weapons, digging graves and burning bodies?” Morgan tried to understand it.

“Do you know how many people inexplicably disappear every year? Do you know how much strange unexplained murders will happen? No one will just disappear... and especially not at night. The police and the FBI are not the only one who cares,” the young man didn't answer to Morgan's question. “Then you could stay here and investigate the case with me,” he said suddenly. _So good, now that they have jumped from the suspect to partners?_ “When you were in the house, what did you see?” Now the boy got to the interrogation!?

“I, I saw Rachel McCall, murdered there. She had cut carotid artery and on the ground was some kind of ornament. I came to her and closed her eyes, then I went upstairs and there she was, her body again. I didn't understand it, I ran down to... I don't know, make sure it's true what I saw... that there are two, but in on the lower floor she wasn't Rachel McCallova anymore, but she's got a former my colleague Elle Greenaway... she was lying there just like Rachel, but suddenly she moved and spoke to me... She reproached me  what happened to her that one killer had attacked her at home, and nobody from us has protected her... I was scared, I was so afraid... I rushed away quickly and suddenly I wasn't running away from the house, but just away from the danger of the man who was chasing me... The man who tyrannized me in his childhood…” Morgan didn't know, why he started collaborating with the young man, why he gave him important information about the case and personal things, but when he started he felt the need to confess. Confide with the horror, even though the boy could be the unsub, and he was, in any case, strange. “Someone had to drug me.”

“Maybe,” the young man agreed. “Or, not. What you described to me makes sense.”

“How do you think, it makes sense?” Morgan didn't understand.

“Did you see this symbol under the body of Rachel McCall?” the young man asked, handing one of the papers back to Morgan. It was a simple drawing, but there was no doubt. It was exactly what our FBI agent had seen at the night, blood drawn on the ground under the deceased.

“Yeah.”

“And there were words on the walls: fear, timor, and Agramon?” the young man asked.

“Yes, what does that mean?” Morgan shook his head.

“Timor is in Latin word for "fear" and Agramon is a demon of fear. The symbol on ground is and has always been used for human sacrifice, as evidenced by the position of Rachel and the spilled blood...” The young man mumbled again and handed Morgan various papers. “Rachel McCall was a family type, who would give everything to her family. Daniel Jones was deeply in love with his girlfriend. Sofia Gray was determined to do everything for her career. Esme Hall was a member of the charity. Gabriel Cook was a priest. Corniel Lewis worked on one of the emergency lines, helping people overcome obstacles. Anael Lee had a hard life, when she was young, whole her family died in a car crash, and then her adoptive parents was murdered, when she was 24 years old, she became ill and half of her body was paralyzed, yet she didn't surrender and became a popular comic book author. Family, love, purposefulness, helping others, faith, determination to overcome obstacles, the ability to see light in the most difficult moments, these are things that have to overcome fear in order to empower people, and they are also the victims that are needed to the ritual of the rebellion of the demon Agramon,” the young man explained.

“Do you think a maniac is trying to rebellion, raise a demon of fear?!” Morgan couldn't believe that, but the boy was right. What make complete sense. “God, what will the unsub do, when he fails?”

“I wouldn't be afraid of that. I'd rather ask: What will be if he succeeds?”


	5. Agramon

#  Agramon

Our FBI agent wasn't still convinced of the innocence and mental health of his new colleague, but he couldn't even say for sure he was guilty. He could just be just another mentally ill person in the neighborhood who was attracted through his delusions, willingness to help others, and the work of another unsub. Besides, if the kid really was the caller, then he has an unshakable alibi about the murder of Rachel McCall. If the young man was really dangerous, it was far more sensible to keep him in the eye and wait for opportunity, than just arrest him.

So Morgan began investigating the case with a young hunter, whose methods weren't so based on the criminal profiling, but on actually empathy with unsub and believing in unsub's delusions, in order to defeat unsub own weapons with a bit of military tactics. Morgan didn't know where the boy could learn such a thing. Apparently he was Garth Fitzgerald, how he introduced himself, and Garcia confirmed it. Originally, he was a very clever kid, graduated university and became a dentist. Yes, he didn't pretend the action with headache and teeth, but he really knew what he was talking about. What has happened, that man who, was so promising, ended up like this? What could the stressor for so big a change? That was question, which Morgan asked a few time, and even he asked to Garth. But he received no satisfactory answer: “What happens always, people started to suffer and die.”

The main suspect was that man who owned the haunted house. Morgan didn't like him from the beginning, and according to Garth's research he was involved in the use of black magic. In his caravan, he had several books in it, and he kept a small shop at the beginning of the amusement park, where he sold various magic items, including "genuine magic bags" and "true protective seals," according to Garth's true and working ones. Although it was him or not, it was certain that another night would have an unsub hit again. If the unsub really tries to rebellion the demon of fear and proceeds according to the old ritual, he is no longer the only one who sacrifices the young virgin at the full moon, then everything will be soon, given that the full moon should come this night. And so our guys decided to wait for the unsub. They waited in the night of the full moon hidden in front of the door to the haunted house, they was equipped with a gun, and for Morgan's great displeasure and all the hunting equipment, including the unicorn horn to devour the demon into the hell, Garth instructed him that normally such a thing is done by exorcism, but the Agramon demon is not quite a demon in the true sense of the word, but rather belongs to the plane of monsters and gods. _Really terrible!_ Morgan had already begun to doubt his decision to cooperate with Garth and to listen to all his crazy delusions. The worst of it Garth's crap about demons, monsters, witches, and all that supposedly hiding in the dark, he could give a great deal, foolishly like Reid, he was shouting various "facts," and he had his witty experience. It was devastating. _But did Morgan have a choice?_

Waiting for unsub was more like Waiting for Godot. Still, Morgan had been accustomed to silent night-time waiting at the FBI, and it seemed that Garth had some experience in this respect, even though his fatigue was much clearer. However, eventually unsub appeared. On the square in front of the haunted house gathered together a bunch of teenagers, the oldest of them may be so for no more than seventeen, two girls and two boys. Group whispered something, and one of the girls shouted abruptly.

“No, I will not! Why should I?” One of the boys, however, bowed and whispered something to her. What it was, our guys didn't hear, but they could think of it because the girl was blushing like a tomato and hesitantly going to the haunted house.

“So here we have our last sacrifice,” Garth grunted.

“Looks like it,” Morgan nodded, but he frowned. But if this was the victim, where was unsub?

“They must enter the house of her own will, each of the victims have to so that the spell is valid,” Garth whispered.

“Yeah, you explained that to me, but how could unsub do that? I mean, it wasn't always a hunter or a policeman like me, except that we weren't victims in the true sense of the word, but only uncomfortable witnesses. But he didn't always know a lot of stupid teens...” Morgan halted in the middle of the sentence. When the remaining children smiled grimly, one of the boys drew an old black book, a girl's knife and the other boy's spray. “Or maybe yeah.”

“Oh, and that's the way it always is, little kids play with something they don't have. What do they promise to get when they raise Agramon? Money, love, popularity, power?” Garth shook his head as they watched as the four of teens walked over to the haunted house.

The hunter with the FBI agent had waited a while before the unsubs disappeared, and then they went to the haunted house too. When Morgan walked through the door, he hung a chainlet around his neck. The chainlet, which Garth had given him, allegedly serving against the power of Agramon, which had already flowed through the house, and thanks to chainlet, he will not see such horrors as when he was here for the first time. As if perhaps he had believed to Garth's delusions, but the moment, when he would fully understand the truth of the whole supernatural world, it will still come.

Garth and Morgan invaded the house in his main hall, the living room where Morgan had previously seen Rachel. Morgan with a loaded pistol and Garth with a shotgun full of rock salt. If the situation wasn't so serious, our agent might not have maintained and he would have to start laughing as his colleague was holding a gun and making a "rough face." Unfortunately, they didn't have time. There was no dead Rachel in the room but four teenagers. One girl, a virgin, lying on the ground, was already unconscious, and the other girl with the knife in her hand stood above her. One of the boys was drawing another strange symbol on the wall, and next to him the young man stood, who persuaded the victim to go to the house, with that black old book and read out some Latin text. Now that our FBI agent could look closer to him, he seemed familiar, but Morgan couldn't say who it is.

“Hands up the FBI! Put everything on the ground and step down two steps!” our agent ordered immediately, but none of the children present listened and ignored him. However, Garth didn't wait for anything and without warning fired at the boy. Maybe he probably had a good idea with that stone salt. It will not kill, but the unsub will obviously be removed for a while, it will take some time before the boy will be able to stand up. But his act had the consequences.

The girl with the knife pounced on the young hunter. She jumped with supernatural power, grabbed him by the hem of her dress, and lifted into the air. Garth struggled with her helpless until he reached into one of his green jacket pockets and pulled out a a small bottle with the holy water. He splashed the holy water on the girl. The girl let go of him with a terrible scream. The holy water for her was as if she had a hot lava on her, and Morgan would swear he could smell of burnt meat. It was when our FBI agent, who knows why right now, believed everything he was up against.

Morgan gripped his gun. “Stop reading, postpone the book, raise your hands, or I will shoot,” he warned the boy, who ignored him, and still rebellion the demon of fear. The young man kept ignoring him, and so Morgan fired. He aimed at the boy right leg and the bullet had also dug there, but the boy didn't fall to the ground. But as if he was unharmed, he still stood. He read the last words and closed the book. He looked at the agent with black eyes as an angle.

“He has already read, Agramon, is not yet among us because yet virginal blood hasn't been shed, but he has all his power,” Garth was able to shout, but the girl, who had attacked him before, was recover and stabbed him, then hit him hard, and hunter fell to the ground. _Good, a hunter was out of consciousness, and Morgan himself had to deal with two bloody supernatural brats now. No plan and weapons! Or not?!_ Garth had a backup plan to fight with the rebellion and free demon of fear... _How was it?! If you want to dirty damage the seal of the victims, you need to blood of someone who was not virgin and had all the attributes of the other victims to have all power, family power, love, purposefulness, helping others, faith, determination to overcome obstacles, ability to see even in the most difficult moments always light. If the heart of the one, who is the exact opposite of the fear, will be stab by a unicorn's horn that symbolizes purity and innocence greater than virginal blood, and together they can overcome Agramon and the sacrifice of purity returns._ Morgan didn't understand that, nor did he believe that it might be true, not even knowing where his friend took the thing as absurd as the unicorn's horn, but he had it. But now he was worried about just one thing. Will he, as like opposed to fear, be enough?

Morgan ran to his friend hunter and picked up the unicorn's horn from his jacket and did what everybody expect to do from the hero was. He fell to the ground... dead. Of the three children began to roll black smoke, which is gradually lost in the moonlight. The children grew older and became adults: the owner of the haunted house, the clown, and the woman in charge of the carousel. And as it was written, the horn disappeared, and the hero with the rays of the sun again lived again. As well as Morgan, a young hunter awoke too, and he looked at the mess, and then to his colleague.

“What did I miss?” Garth asked, surprised.

Morgan shook his head wearily.


	6. The secret

#  The secret

 

When Morgan arrived back at the FBI headquarters, where he again had a meeting with the rest of the team, who also ended up with a very tough case, Morgan was very tired and didn't have the slightest desire to talk his friends and colleagues. Actually, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He had a confusion in his mind: demons, strange rituals, owners of the haunted house, and other people in the amusement park, who looked younger than they were be and have superhuman power, suicide, and resurrection between the living, unicorn's horn and hunters, all of which was incredible, but real and for one person it was a little too much. Derek Morgan knew that the only person with whom he could talk about supernatural world, will be only Garth, that was the reason, why he had taken a number from him when they were saying goodbye. He will have to live with the feeling that there is something worse and darker out there in the shadow than he has ever seen at work, and he will not be able to tell about it to his colleagues and friends.

“So, nothing special happened?” Hotch said after he had read Morgan's report, when he had our agent called to his office.

“Yes, I didn't find an unknown caller. He probably lied about his intentions, and with regard to those missing people, the local police arrested three amusement park employees who later admitted the crime in custody,” Morgan shrugged innocently.

Hotch raised one eyebrow in a gesture of extreme suspicion. “That's true except that the suspects were found in that haunted house along with another victim, all unconscious,” Hotch said.

“Do you think the unsub is still at large?” Morgan pretended to be uncomprehending and innocent, even that he was lying to his boss and his friend and that was heartbreaking.

“No, because I know if it was like that, you wouldn't have left it that way, you wouldn't have left the amusement park, if the people around you were still in danger. No, I think there's something you didn't tell me,” Hotch explained his suspicions.

“What... No!” Morgan immediately denied it, too fast to speak the truth. Hotch sighed.

“Morgan, I'm your boss and you my subordinate, but I was hoping we were good friends too. What happened, didn't you write in the report? What happened, what don't you want to tell me? We're the Morgan team and I need to know you don't lie to me and I can trust you,” Hotch stammered, but not emphatically, he didn't want it to be like with Elle.

Our FBI agent took a deep breath. “Hotch, you know that you can rely on me. Sinners are caught, no one else died. Everything is fine, you don't need to hear more information. Don't make me to tell you the details.”

“But why? If I should trust you?!” Hotch didn't understand. “Because some things can't be explained, if one isn't able to see it,” Morgan said, and with that he went out of the Hotch's office, and he expected that next day will be fired from work, which would be a certain way of curse but also deliverance. But nothing like that happened. Hotch it for some reason he decided to let it be as if nothing ever happened...

... But it happened, so the FBI suddenly had an agent who was fully aware of how various forms evil has.

 

 

#  The end


End file.
